Emma-Toby Friendship
The friendship between Emma Nelson and Toby Isaacs started in the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. They remained close friends throughout high school. Friendship History Overview Toby and Emma met through J.T. Yorke, a mutual friend. As they grew up together through middle and high school, they became closer. Through their friendship, Toby developed a huge crush on Emma multiple times, though she turned him down every time because she did not feel the same way. The two remained good friends throughout school, and supported each other in difficult situations, such as Rick Murray and J.T.'s deaths and trying to run Lakehurst out of Degrassi. Season 1 In Mother and Child Reunion (1), Emma and Toby meet for the first time through J.T. and become friends. In Eye of the Beholder, Manny Santos calls J.T. and Toby stupid because they are refusing to go to the school's dance that night without giving her and Emma a good reason. Unbeknownst to the two girls, the two head home and watch porn instead. The next day, Emma and Manny laugh that J.T. and Toby got caught looking at porn by Toby's parents, and teasingly calls both of them losers. In The Mating Game, Toby has developed a crush on Emma, and has a daydream about her in class. At lunch, he reveals he is now also doing his project about turtles, like Emma, which she takes as a compliment that she influenced him. He invites Emma over to watch a video about turtles with him, and is obviously jealous of Sean. Later, Emma is frustrated because she cannot find information for her project, and Toby successfully helps her finds several helpful websites. He begins to daydream again, and the two hold hands over the computer mouse, as Emma was impressed by Toby's skills at searching the Internet. However, he is brought back to reality by Emma yelling at him about falling asleep while they were working together. Later, Emma blows off Toby's movie, that he specifically arranged for her, which leaves him angry. The next day, Manny reveals to Emma that he has a crush on her, and Emma is shocked. In Secrets and Lies, the 7th graders are talking about Liberty's weird behavior after class, and Emma reveals that Liberty has a crush on J.T. In Coming of Age, Emma, J.T., Manny, and Toby are all tanning outside together. In Jagged Little Pill, while crying over her break up with Sean, Emma hugs Toby to avoid looking at Sean. Season 2 In Mirror In The Bathroom, Toby's computer programming skills helps Degrassi win 3rd in the regionals much to Emma's disinterest. In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Toby and J.T. are all dressed up for the 7th and 8th grade only dance, and greet Emma and Manny before walking into the dance. Season 3 In Gangsta, Gangsta, J.T. is talking with Toby in the hallway about Amy and Sean kissing in class. Emma approaches them, and J.T. quickly begins to talk about how horrible and mean Sean is, for Emma's sake. Emma thanks him, but says she is over Sean. The two tell Emma about the rumors that Sean's gang is stealing stuff left and right from the school. In Accidents Will Happen (2), Emma and Toby were both present in the cafeteria when Ashley Kerwin announced that Manny was pregnant with Craig Manning's child. Season 4 In Islands In The Stream, Rick and Toby have a contest to see who can get a kiss from Emma at the end of the day, which Emma agrees to, seeing the game as joke. In Time Stands Still (1), Emma and Toby are on the quiz team with Rick Murray and Jimmy Brooks. They all do their best to prepare for the big upcoming competition In Time Stands Still (2), when Rick points the gun at Emma, Toby looks shocked and asks him what he's doing. After Rick is killed, both Emma and Toby mourn and cry together for his death and everyone else affected by the shooting. In West End Girls, Emma is walking with Manny and Toby when Toby asks Manny to prom. Later, Emma dances with Toby instead at prom when Manny was trying to escape from him since she doesn't want to be seen with him. Season 5 In Venus (1), Toby is walking with Emma and Manny to school on the first day of their junior year. In Foolin', Manny, Liberty, Emma, J.T., and Toby all go out to see a movie together. After J.T. makes a job about his and Liberty's sex life to Toby, Liberty overhears and dumps soda down J.T.'s pants. Emma is in the background laughing. Later, Emma, Manny, and Toby are staring at J.T. and Liberty talking to the police officers while in class. Season 6 In True Colours, Emma, Liberty, and Toby discuss a theme for the school's dance. Later, at the dance, Emma tries to sell a ticket to Toby to raise money to buy Sean a lawyer. Toby asks how she is going to pull it off without the student council or Ms. Hatzilakos's approval. Manny approaches them and asks why they are selling tickets, and Toby tells her that they are for the fund to hire a lawyer for Sean. Emma dismisses Toby, as she didn't want Manny to know, and he walks away. In''' What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2), after Toby is beaten up by the Lakehurst students, Emma and Manny coo over him and his injuries. Emma carries his backpack for him, and Manny kisses him on the cheek. In '''Rock This Town, Emma finds out from Toby that Manny had invited tons of people to Liberty's party. Toby later attends Emma's party when J.T. is stabbed. At the hospital, they are all devastated when they find out that J.T. did not make it, and Emma, Toby, Manny, and Sean embrace Liberty when she finds out the news. Season 7 In Love is a Battlefield, Toby shows Emma and Manny the article about Manny and Damian Hayes uniting the schools on the computer. In We Built This City, Manny, Liberty, and Emma have an all girls and Toby hug before the prom when they realize they're all going their separate ways soon. Later, in the pool at prom, Toby and Emma have a noodle fight, and they all swim together. Toby is the one to tell the truth about Damian cheating on Emma with Liberty. After Liberty runs out of her graduation speech, Emma looks over at Toby. In the end, they all make up with Liberty, and flip J.T.'s hat at the J.T. Yorke Memorial. Degrassi Minis In Who Would You Date?, Emma reveals that she finds Toby attractive. Rival Relationships *Sean-Emma Relationship Quotes *Emma: "Chris and I broke up in July." Toby: "Sorry. Kendra and I broke up in August." Liberty: "Sorry. I believe I was abducted by aliens over Labor Day weekend...And Towerz and I broke up." Emma and Toby: "Sorry." - Ghost in the Machine (1) Trivia *Toby did not attend Emma's wedding to Spinner Mason, the adoptive brother of his ex-girlfriend Kendra Mason and his former bully. *They were both friends with Manny Santos, J.T. Yorke, Liberty Van Zandt and Sean Cameron. *They both dealt with eating disorders though Emma's was more serious and Toby stopped on his own. *Toby used to have a crush on Emma. *Emma's relationship with Chris Sharpe and Toby's relationship with Kendra both ended off-screen without explanation between Seasons 3 and 4. *Both were involved in the Degrassi vs. Lakehurst war. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *Their friendship was similar to that of Arthur Kobalewscuy and Caitlin Ryan. *They both appeared in Kevin Smith's film Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!. *They both attended J.T.'s funeral and memorial service at Degrassi in The Bitterest Pill. *In White Wedding (2), they both attended Archie Simpson and Christine Nelson's wedding in January 2003. *Emma's friend Craig Manning dated Toby's stepsister Ashley Kerwin. Gallery tobemma.png tobemma2.png tobemma3.png emmtob.png 3443r.png IfYouLeave-4.jpg IfYouLeave-6.jpg Image0dd.jpg Image1rf.jpg 65564.png 4543s.png 644.png 54643s.png 4564dd.png 4564dx.png image20k.jpg 3453dd.png 45454k.png 454n.jpg 4564rf.jpg 545.JPG Jagged Little Pill 52.png Jagged Little Pill 80.png 9890jkmm.jpg 809jk.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg 15 (2).jpg Tumblr luzqimMPWU1qc1tpr.jpg IYL.jpg temma.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s4-group (1).jpg 777332.jpg Jkko.jpg ijklj.jpg emtob.jpg tumblr_lnz9uag2sR1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lo8yu1BvtV1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lo2tpwcx9U1qc1tpr (1).jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 173.jpg 106 The Mating Game 090.jpg 106 The Mating Game 092.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 082.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 013.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 048.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 050.jpg Tumblr lvozre8bHj1qc1tpr.jpg 7yui.png 7yuihf.png tumblr_m7du7fkZCQ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftahlijzH1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftaayt6Qk1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mg81drLMc31qc1tpr.jpg 178121.jpg Tumblr mgfd0zDWpw1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Time-stands-still-pt-1-4.jpg Time-stands-still-pt-1-5.jpg Tumblr mde0g43BpO1r4t2wlo1 500.jpg We-built-this-city-7.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 232sdsd.jpg 5435fd.jpg Normal th degrassi108162.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 048.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 087.jpg 103 Family Politics 057.jpg 103 Family Politics 058.jpg 103 Family Politics 059.jpg 103 Family Politics 061.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 174.jpg 106 The Mating Game 026.jpg 1x09 38.png Iaoiodfkl.png Under Pressure (7).png 30.png 45645k.jpg 76576.jpg Manny-liberty-jt-emma-toby.png 103 Family Politics 043.jpg Whack Your Brain Team Pic 2.jpg 1000px-Screen Shot 2013-04-13 at 9.16.45 PM (2).png Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Tumblr inline niresqskP61qapogg.png Season1-9.jpg Season1-6.jpg Degrassi010710.jpg Season1-2.jpg Degrassi-next-generation17.jpg Emma,manny,toby01-5.jpg Toby-emma.png Jt-toby-emma.png Jt-emma-toby.png 08a.jpg Tumblr mlaxqmwrka1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Degrassi The Next Generation, Season 1.jpg Season1.jpg 9424200 orig.jpg 20140403 C8570 PHOTO EN 38816.jpg Degrassi season1.jpeg 6564.jpg Tryry.jpg Eertt.jpg 1123 1.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7